


I won't tell lies

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Crazy Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dementors, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Possessive Voldemort, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: When Harry comes back from the Grave yard he is not the same boy who went into the maze. Bodies start to pile up and the green eyed teen is never very far from the scene.





	1. The world would never look at you the same way

No one notices the change in the teen, if they did they put it down to stress and because he has been tortured by the Dark Lord during the Triwizard Tournament. The moment he returned in a swirl of twisted light the cup in his hand and the green eyed boy slumped over the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. The crowed went quiet and all could be heard was the heart breaking of the 14 year old. When the teachers and Mr Diggory rushes towards the two teens Harry was pulled away by Mad-eye. 

Harry screamed as he pulled away from Cedric and then dragged back to Hogwarts, once he was alone with Moody locked the man private’s offices the man turned on Harry revealing that he is Barty Crouch Jr and he put Harry’s name in the cup and he made sure that he lived long enough to reach the grave yard so help rise his master. He was planning on killing Harry to please his master but when Dumbledore busted though the door with Snape and few aurors they found Harry standing over the body of Barty. The man was choking on his own blood as Harry stood there with clawed dagger in his hands; his eyes wide as he looked like he was froze with a blank look on his face.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and found that the teen seem to be lost in his own mind, he didn’t seem to notices that there was anyone around him as Severus took the blood soaked dagger from the boy’s hand and handed it to the Aurors who were now taking away the body of Barty Crouch Jr. “Give him a calming draught.” Dumbledore ordered, the potion master pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and pressed the rim of the bottle to the teen’s lips and got him to drink it.  
“That’s it Harry swallow it.” Severus said, if anyone said anything about how gentle the potion master was to the teen, then no one heard it or believed it, unless they saw it for themselves. “That’s a good boy.” He whispered softly as he picked the boy up and carried him out the room. 

Madam Pomfrey was shocked when Harry was placed on one of the beds in the hospital wing, he was covered in blood from head to toe, but with a quick flick of her wand the teen was cleaned up and then placed into clean pale blue pjs. She looked at his wounds the nasty long cuts on his arms, the marks that were left behind when he was tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. She hissed in anger at the state the poor boy was in, she banned Dumbledore and the aurors from talking to him. Not that they would have gotten anything from him as he has shut down from everyone around him.

Remus and Padfoot rushed into the hospital wing in pure fear for their pup, the med-witch took them into her office along with Dumbledore, Severus and McGonagall. “How is he?” Remus asked, as he kept his hand on Padfoot’s head trying to keep the dog calm.   
“He isn’t well; he has emotionally shut down. I’ve been tell you this for the last year Albus that poor is on the edge.” She snapped at the white haired wizard, but before he could say anything she started talking again. “I’ve giving him a mild dreamless sleep potion, he is tried and his magical core seem to be acting strange. It’s like his magic has lashed out and drained his core it is refilling and with the help from potions it will be back at a safe level soon. He had cuts to his arms and there are bruises on his body. It looks like he has been beaten.” Remus let out a whimper as Padfoot growled  
“What can we do to help him?” Remus asked  
“Rest he will need rest and I would think a mind healer. I want to keep him in here for a week there seems to be a strange potion in his system as of yet Severus and I cannot identify.” She told them.   
“He will come and stay with me and Padfoot, it will be better place than his Aunts and uncles.” Remus told them, everyone nodded apart from Dumbledore and frowned at them.  
“That would be a bad idea my boy.” All eyes turned to the old man now.   
“How can you say that?” McGonagall yelled at him “I told you that those muggles are awful, that it’s not place for him!”  
“He will return to his Aunt’s home and that is the end of it! It’s for his safety!” Dumbledore turned and left the office leave the others to watch him exit in shock.

He sent Harry back to relative’s home the home once he was wake and walking around, Remus threaten Dumbledore that is Harry returns to Hogwarts with so much a paper cut from his muggle family than he will report the Head Master. However a week before Harry was due to leave and met up with Ron and Hermione his muggle family were attacked by Dementors. Harry never used his wand when they entered the house he just watched as they sucked the souls from his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin but for some reason they never attacked him. The Minster of magic couldn’t really deny that Demenors were there with proof of their handy work the soulless shells of three muggles. 

When Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place he become angry at Hermione and Ron, they have spent most if not all their summer holiday with Sirius and Remus but he couldn’t even spent one minute alone with his godfathers. One night Harry knocked on Sirius bed room door and found Remus opening it “Oh sorry…I will come back.” He whispered   
“No you won’t, come on in pup we were just drinking.” The wolf whispered, he warped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and guided him into the bed room. Sirius was laying on the floor his head on the pillow and he was smoking.   
“I didn’t know you smoked?” Harry said   
“Bad habit I picked up when I was locked up.” He told him “Those of us who didn’t have our souls taken would trade these bloody muggle things. Not sure how they got into Azkaban tho?” He smiled at him as he snubbed it out and then sat up opening his arms to the 15 year old. 

Harry moved and sat down and then Sirius moved him about so he could hug the teen from behind making them both comfortable. “Okay pup what is going on in that head of yours?” Remus asked as he poured each of them a drink of fire whisky, he watered Harry’s down and then handed him the glass “Sip it.” He smiled at him. The green eyed teen took the drink and sipped it and sighed at the slight burn.   
“It’s about the Demenors. When they came to the house…” He stopped and frowned as he rubbed his thumb on the rim of the glass “They looked right at me, they were inches away from me but-but nothing. They turned away from and attacked them.” He said, Remus and Sirius looked at each other. “I think they did something to me at the grave yard.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I watched as the Demenors take their souls, I watched with fascination as they fought as they screamed in fear…” He stopped and looked down into his drink “…I liked that they begged me to save them, but I didn’t save them I enjoyed it all.” Harry whispered “As if I was taking their souls myself.” Remus looked at the dark haired teen and watched the way spoke as Sirius remains behind the teen his hand never faltering as he stroked the teen’s back. “Don’t tell Dumbledore.” He whispered.  
“We won’t.” Remus told him, as he reached out and squeezed his hand. 

Remus hooked his fingers under Harry’s chin and got the teen to look up at him, he looked into the green eyes and watched them for a few moments and saw a small gold ring around his pupil. Sirius watched the wolf wondering what he was doing as he looked at Harry’s neck “Did anyone bite you while you were in the maze or at the grave yard?” He asked, Harry frowned as he tried to remember what happen but shook his head.  
“Oh wait Viktor tried but… Cedric save me.” He whispered, Remus nodded and rubbed the back of his head   
“Did they force you to drink a potion?” He asked him softly, the teen nodded and looked back up at him.   
“W…What did they do to me?” Remus sighed and looked at Sirius who was just as confused as Harry was.   
“Viktor is a vampire, his family are rare form of vampire they can go out in sun light and can eat food you and I would eat. But like vampires their bites can turn someone into the vampire, once bitten all the victim has to do is the vampire’s drink blood and that is it. I think that is what they were trying to do, but it back fired when Cedric saved you, so when they got you to drink a vampire’s blood it wouldn’t have worked… But that doesn’t explain why this reaction or why your core has changed.” He said more to himself than to the two people in the room. “Sirius you’re going to hate me for but I think we need to ask a potion master for help.”  
“Your right I hate it.” He mumbled as he heled onto the teen tighter.

They called for Severus who entered the bed room and glared at the three in the room. The teen looked at Severus liked it was the first time he has ever seen him but kept quiet “Want to explain to me why you asked me here at this hour?” He snarled,   
“What do you know of vampire blood poisoning?” Remus just blurted out right. The dark haired man was stun and looked wide eyed at the others before letting his dark eyes fall back to Remus. He turned and closed and locked the door before looking back at the wolf. His eyes drifted back to the teen that was oddly quiet.  
“Why are you asking?” He growled at him, Remus and Sirius knew that the potion master is a vampire and has done since their school years and under oath by Dumbledore to it quiet.   
“There is a golden ring around Harry’s pupils; they fed him a potion or blood at the grave yard thinking Viktor had bitten while he was under the Imperius Curse.” Remus told him. 

Severus raised an eye brow and then walked over to Harry and did the same as Remus, he looked into the teen’s eyes and saw the golden rings around the pupils. “This would make sense why the Demenors left you alone.” He mumbled, as he let his hand linger on the teen’s cheek longer than it should have “You weren’t bitten?” He asked  
“No sir.” Harry whispered to him, Severus has to stop the growl itching to jump out of his throat. He turned and looked at the two other men,  
“I think you might be right, but it wasn’t the vampire blood that was poisoning, it’s his blood that is being poisoned by the vampire’s blood. I’ve only seen this once when I was in my teen, at some point there must have been a vampire in the Potter’s blood line.” The teen blinked at him and frowned as he lowered his head to look at his hands that sat in his lap.   
“He isn’t craving blood.” Sirius said,   
“He won’t.” The potion master told him as he looked up at him “That isn’t what is happening with him, it’s not going to turn him unless someone bites him. What it does is…alter how his magic will work how his core behaves and this is the worrying part it will change his moral compass. What he once sees as wrong he will see as right.” 

Harry looked back up and him and tilted his head as if he was thinking about something and then nodded to himself…sounds about right he thinks… “What are we going to do?” Sirius said with worry.   
“Nothing, there is nothing we can’t do.” Severus told him “I can help and give him potions to control some urges but that is about it. But as a vampire I might be able to create a bond with him.” He told them.   
“How would you feel about Severus helping you during school?” Remus asked, as he ran his fingers though his hair. The teen looked up at Snape with and smiled at him.  
“I look forward to it.” 

Severus left the room guided out by Remus the wolf closed the door to and looked up at the potion master “This bond you’re talking about, does it have something to do with sex?” He asked, the dark eyed vampire growled slightly at the wolf only for Remus to growl back at him baring his teeth at him. Severus flinched a little “Answer my question Severus.” He growled   
“Yes.”   
“Ummm.” He hummed at him, and he looked the man up and down. “I’m not going to tell Sirius for the time being. But if Harry isn’t happen Severus it won’t just be him you have to worry about.” He told him “Of late my moral compass isn’t working to well either.”


	3. Chapter 3

The new school term started with a flash of pink toad, Harry hated her the moment he saw her standing there dressed in pink her fake sweet smiles and battering her eye lashes, it made Harry want to throw up. He heard a 4th year student say “She hates anyone who is different from her, and she had kicked her only son out when she found out that he got pregnant by a werewolf.” Then he heard 4 words that made him agree. ‘She has to die.’

He then looked at Severus and saw that the vampire was looking at him and then teen couldn’t help but grin at the older man. He saw the potion master’s lips flicker into a smile but set them right. Hermione touched Harry’s arm getting him to snap out of this thought and got him to turn to her “Are you alright?” She asked him   
“I’m fine.” He said to her, he wasn’t going to tell any of them what was really happening to him and he couldn’t care less.  
“You sure? You have been really quiet and with what happen to your Aunt and Uncle…”  
“Hermione I’m fine, there was no love lost between me and my muggle family. I’m not going to miss them.” He told her, her eyes widen in shock as she looked at him.  
“Harry that’s a horrible thing to say.” Harry turned and looked back at his food and started to eat the chicken on his plate.   
“Not really.” Harry said, as he carried on eating. He wondered if he should care that his family are soulless vessels, but after all the beatings and verbal abuse how could he feel anything but joy that they were gone from his life…now I just need to get rid of that pink bitch…he thought, there was nothing he liked about her.

The next proved Harry right; the pink bitch gave him detention and forced him to use a blood quill all because he said Voldemort was back “You need to be punished. You know that don’t you.” She said her fingers stroked over he cuts in the back of his hand as she smiled at him, Harry didn’t dare flinched…Why give her the satisfaction… He just turned to her and tiled his head and smiles back at her.  
“It’s not the worst pain I’ve felt.” He told her, as he went back to writing the lines she didn’t look happy about that as she walks back behind her desk and watches him, he didn’t flinch he didn’t stop writing if anything his writing only got faster. What Harry told her was true it wasn’t the worst pain he felt he had bones broken and been held under the Cruciatus Curse.

When he finished his detention he headed off to Severus’ private chambers, the potion master looked at him as she walks in to his chambers. Thanks to Severus giving him his password to his rooms he could in and out as much as he likes “You’re up after curfew.” He told the teen, as he looks up from his book. The dark haired boy sighed as he walks over to the potion master and sits onto his lap. Taking his book off him and marking the page for him before putting it on the coffee table, before looking at the vampire.  
“Can I kill her?” He asks  
“I’m guessing you mean the pink pig.” He asked, as he placed his hand on the teen’s hips. He didn’t have time to talk with the teen about what the bond they need to create but he figured that Harry already knew that sex will be part of it. 

Harry showed him his hand and then vampire frowned as he took the teen’s hand and looked at the worst cut into his hand. “Can I kill her Severus.” Harry asked once again, the potion master looked up into the green eyes and let out a growl.   
“I will deal with her… you don’t do anything.” Last thing he needs is for Harry to really kill her.   
“Alright I will leave it to you.” He growled and then kissed him; the potion master warped his arms around the teen and kissed him back. Severus spun him around and pressed him down onto sofa and started to attack the teen’s clothes.

Dolores Umbridge didn’t last long Severus did try to stop her once one of his snakes ended up with the similar markings on his hand and it got infected and he became really ill. But Umbridge didn’t care it was her way or… her way, so half way though the 5th year another body was added to list. Professor Dolores Umbridge was found dead. She posed in the head master’s chair in the great hall she was sort of slumped in the chair, a sheet of paper in front of her and her beloved blood quill in her blood covered hand.

Rumours quickly spread that it was her blood quill that she liked to use on students was used on her but instead of just cutting the back of her hand; it was hexed to leave deep cuts all over her body. She was dead and the aurors will be swarming all over the place, teachers tried to stop students from looking into the Great Hall. “What was written on her skin?” Ginny asked, her older brother Fred and George turned to her and told her.  
“I must not tell lies.” They said together, It was Hermione who turned to Harry who was stood by the Hall. He was stood by the doors of the Great Hall and watched as he pink toad was taken away on the stretcher. 

He rubbed his own bandage hand Hermione walked up to him and touched his shoulder making him leave his dream world and looked back at her. “Harry are you okay?” She asked, the teen frowned and tilted is head at her.   
“Yeah I’m fine, just a shocked by all this.” He tells her, he sees her worry and fear in her warm brown eyes and hummed to himself “What is it Hermione?” He asked   
“It’s just well they are saying that…well…I must not tell lies, it was written all over her.”   
“You think I had something to do with this?” He asked her  
“No… I didn’t say that…”  
“Thanks Hermione.” He growls and turns to leave.


End file.
